highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta/Anime Gallery
High School DxD NEW f159f0b7.jpg 29f7856d.jpg Xenovianew2.JPG Xenovia battle suit.png Xenovia unwrapping Excalibur Destruction.jpg xenovia2.PNG Xenovia showing the wrapped Excalibur Destruction.jpg DxD New ep 2 img1.jpg Xenovia vs Yuuto.jpg Xenovianew.JPG Xenovianew1.JPG Xenovia vs kiba.JPG Irinaandxenovia.JPG Xenovia New Op.png Dress Break New img.1.jpg Xenovia img new03.jpg Excalibur Destruction.jpg Xenovia img03 new.jpg Yuuto defeated by Xenovia.jpg Irina and Xenovia ep2.jpeg Irina & Xenovia ing ep2 new.jpg Xenovia & Irina leaving the Hyoudou Residence.jpg HS DxD - Xenovia img.2.jpg xenoviadxdnew2.jpg xenoviadxdnew1.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Xenovia looking down on Kiba.jpg xenovia img 5.JPG Xenovia and Irina leaving.jpg WTF are they doing (=_='').jpg Xenovia and Irina after eating.jpg The two exorcist.jpg hddnew327.jpg Xenovia and glass.jpg Xenovia challenging Yuuto.jpg Xenovia surprise.jpg Xenovia informs Issei.jpg xenovia img 7.PNG Xenovia springs into action.jpg Xenovia Grand Slash.jpg Xenovia img 11.jpg xenovia img 6.PNG xenovia img 8.PNG xenovia img 10.PNG xenovia and durandal.jpg Xenovia and Durandal Slash.jpg Xenovia and Durandal.jpg Xenovia wielding Durandal.jpg Xenovia_Durandal_Attack.png Xenovia_and_yuto kiba.png Kiba and Xenovia.jpg Xenovia_learning_that_God_is_dead.jpg Xenovia_new_dxd_img1.jpg Xenovia uniform.jpg Xenovia Kuoh uniform.jpeg issei y xenovia.png|Issei and Xenovia facepalm.png|Xenovia face palm. familiar.png High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-074.jpg|Xenovia Praying High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-060.jpg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-065.jpg Xenovia apologizing to Asia.jpg Xenovia reminiscence.jpg Xenovia School Uniform Morn..png Xenovia changing.jpg Painful Prayers New..jpg Xenovia swimuit new.jpg Xenovia swimsuit.jpg Xenovia_Swimsuit2.jpeg Xenovia ED 2.jpg Kiba and Xenovia pointing their sword at Vali.jpg Xenovia Durandal Kuoh.png Xenovia new Img.3.jpg Xenovia img.1 New DxD.jpg Xenovia holding condoms in class.jpg Xenovia chasing Gasper with the Durandal.jpg xenovia condoms.jpg Kiba Xenovia Irina.jpeg Xenovia happy.jpg Asia and Xenovia.jpg Xenovia Durandal Stance.jpeg DxD New End4 Xenovia.jpg Xenovia Bath Face Palm Special 2.jpg A farewell between friends.jpg Xenovia undressing in the bathroom.jpg Xenovia Bathing - Washing Breasts.jpg Slash_First_Ask_Questions_Later.jpg Back_to_Back.jpg Friends_Again.jpg Dual_Attack_Between_Friends.jpg Developing_Feelings_(Xenovia).jpg Blushing_Face.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 4.jpg High School DxD BorN Xenovia_and_Asia_in_S3OP.jpg Xenovia in Dream Sequence.jpg xenovia.png Xenovia Swimming in Baths.jpg Issei Xenovia and Asia enjoying the hospitality at the Gremory household.jpg Issei sleeping together with Xenovia & Asia.jpeg Xenovia in the Open Air Bath S3.jpg Fenrir vs Xenovia & Irina.jpeg Xenovia Lying Down.jpg Church Trio ..jpg Rose helping Xenovia & Asia with their homework.jpeg Xenovia_Serious_Face.png Xenovia_stripping_Asia.jpg Xenovia_takes_the_initiative_with_Asia_watching.png Xenovia Cosplaying as Miko.jpg Xenovia Training with Durandal and Ascalon.jpg Xenovia kisses Issei on cheek.png Gremory Knights.png Durandal & Ascalon Dual Wielding (1).png Durandal & Ascalon Dual Wielding (2).png Druandal & Ascalon Max Holy Aura.png Xenovia in Tears after Asia's Freedom.jpg Xenovia and Irina race during the School Festival.jpg Xenovia & Irina relaxing at the hotspring.jpg Xenovia's .jpeg Church Trio looking at Issei in the locker.jpeg Xenovia curio.jpeg Xenovia & Irina stunned.jpeg Xenovia suggesting Issei.jpeg Church Trio watches as Issei runsawa.jpeg High School DxD HERO Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg The Church Trio and Kiryuu.jpeg Xenovia and Ex-Durandal in DxD HERO Opening.jpeg Xenovia and Irina DxD HERO ED.jpeg HERO ED Rose, Xenovia, Irina.jpg Xenovia HERO close-up.jpeg Xenovia whispering to Issei.jpeg Irina, Asia, Xenovia in Kyoto.jpg Xenovia_Asia_Clinging_to_Issei.png Xenovia_disappointed.png Xenovia_acting_silly.png Xenovia_hugging_Asia.png Xenovia Looking Up in Awe.jpg Yuuto and Xenovia in Kyoto.jpg Caught_in_the_act.png Xenovia_finds_the_two_kissing.png Xenovia_Seduction_Plan.png Irina worries of turning into a Fallen Angel l.png Irina praying in the closet.jpeg Xenovia_Undresses_in_Closet.png Xenovia_undressing.png Xenovia shoving Ise into her breast.jpeg Asia and Xenovia Seduce Ise HERO.jpg Xenovia and Kiba training HERO.png Xenovia_Sword_Training_1.png Xenovia_Sword_Training_2.png Xenovia & Yuuto watching each other back.jpeg Church_Trio_Strategy_Meeting.png Xenovia holding Ex-Durandal.jpeg Xenovia, Yuuto, and Irina challenging the Hero Faction.jpeg Xenovia_Power_Idiot.png Xenovia and Yuuto defeated.jpeg Xenovia holding Ex-Durandal in HERO Episode 5.jpeg Irina seducing Ise and caught by the Gremory team.jpeg Irina & Xeovia assisting in the Festival Setup.png Irina & Xenovia Upset With Ise.jpg Irina behind a mad Xenovia.png Irina & Xenovia seduce Ise together .png Xenovia shocked in EP9 of HERO.png Xenovia in battle attire as she prepares for the Rating Game fight.jpg Xenovia under the effects of Misteeta’s Tricky Vanish .jpeg Sairaorg facing Yuuto, Xenovia, and Rossweisse.jpeg Yuuto together with Xenovia and Rossweisse to fight Saira.jpeg Yuuto & Xenovia slicing Sairaorg’s arm.jpeg Sairaorg kicking Xenovia.jpeg Xenovia coughing blood from Sairaorg's attack.jpg Xenovia knocked out by Sairaorg.jpg Yuuto & Xenovia shocked at Sairaorg's power.jpg Xenovia shocked at Sairaorg's durability.jpg ORC prepared to fight Sairaorg (2).jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD New 07 Eyectach 02.jpg|High School DxD New 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 08 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 08, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD Born 03 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD Born 03 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 03, Eyecatch 2 Xenovia HERO Eyecatcher 1.jpeg Xenovia HERO Eyecatcher 2.jpeg Video Clips Irina_eating.gif Xenovia_Summoning_Durandal.gif Xenovia_and_Asia.gif xenovia praying.gif|Xenovia Praying Xenovia learning to better control Durandal.gif Xenovia attacking with Durandal fury.gif Xenovia and Irina racing.gif Xenovia_Undressing.gif Xenovia practing her Swordplay.gif Xenovia kissing Issei's Cheek as Thank-You.gif Xenovia and Kiba drawing their Respective Swords.gif Xenovia's see through linger.gif Irina Xenovia Rossweisse Car Wash.gif DxD Hero Ep0 - Xenovia Headbutt.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Xenovia Teasing Issei.gif Church Trio scared .gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Xenovia Air Slash.gif Gremory team taking out the Night Reflection’s Shadow.gif Xenovia destroying AM creations.gif Siegfried vs Kiba, Xenovia & Irina (compressed).gif ORC jumps the bridge.gif Xenovia Greeting.gif Xenovia Rubbing Ex-Durandal.gif Ex Durandal Excalibur Summon.gif Siegfried vs Yuuto & Xenovia.gif Gasper time stops fire magic.gif Trick Vanish seals Xenovia's Durandal.gif Xenovia's Durandal Canon.gif Rossweisse, Yuuto & Xenovia readying their stance.gif Sairaorg vs Kiba Xenovia Rossweisse.gif Touki Shield.gif Sairaorg fighting with single arm.gif Category:Image gallery